The perfect children
by akiho13
Summary: death the kid is the only child of lord death.Right?Well what if kid had a twin two times the symmetry issues.Or more of eight in their minds.Can everyone stand having two kids? do not read before watching the anime.PLEASE!Very helpful.
1. meet the crazies

Akiho:HELLO!

Rose:Hi.

Yuki:HEY'S!

Yami:uhh...hi...I guess.

Yuki:Come on! You can do better than that bro!

Yami:I swear I cant.

Akiho:Just who is the autor her that brought you to life and controls what happens to you and controls your personality?

Yami:Dont you dare...

Akiho:*Writing*

Yami:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

New Yami:HI!

Akiho:*takes photo*He. he. This is going in the scrap book. *erases*

Yami:That was horrible*Worn out*

Rose:Can we just get on with it.

no fun.

Rose:Why thank you for reminding me of just how boring a person I am. I feel so loved.*sarcasim*

Akiho:Whatever. Now...ON WITH THE PROFILES!

-Death the Rose:  
Age:13-BD:Unkown-Gender:female-eye color:yellow-gold-Hair color:Black/White-clothing:she wears a small top that covers her chest (and thats just about all it covers.*shivers*creepy...)that is black and has white stripes on it.(Symmetrical ones)She also wears a long black skirt that has a 'triangular'cut out of the bottom of it that stops at her skirt has white stripes on the bottom of it and on the top that stops at just before the top of her also wears what looks like some sort of band with a silver skull in the middle of 'band' goes around her her neck is a black choker with a smaller skull in the middle of arms are covered by sleeves. The sleeves that she wears starts after her sholder and goes just past her sleeve is one of the japanese kimono types.(You know. Those sleeves like the ones that Hatsune Miku longer and without the buttons.)Her boots are grey and have black platforms and one large zipper down the front middle.-  
family:Her family is Death the kid(her twin brother)and Lord Death(Her father)-Obssesion:symmetry(obviously)-other-her weapons are Yami(a shakra of darkness)and Yuki.(a shakra of light)Rose is what her friends and family call can be very...evil.I guess that you could say that she is always hangs around her weapons and her like her brother she has spaz attacks because of the three white stripes in her a-symmetrical Rose.

Yuki:Gender:female-Age:14-Height:'5,3-weight:97 lbs-BD:2/4-Eyes:green-Hair color:lavander-obsession:hearts-family:yami(her twin bro)-Meister:Death the animals and everyone except for the her bro and Rose most out of best friend is...Black...Star.('scuse me while I puke)Loves to scare with Rose,Yami,and Kid.

Yami:Gender:Male-Age:14-Height:'5,5-Weight:102 lbs-BD:2/4-Eyes:green-Hair color:Dark Purple-Obsession:music-family:Yuki(his twin sis)-Meister:Death the Rose-Notes:Really mouthed to be is his is amazing at like of piano, Yami plays the flute, and isint a half bad vocalist might I is cautious of most,although he is still very trustworthy of Yuki and best friend is Chrona, because he actually than that, he still doesnt trust Chrona too lives with Rose,Yuki,and Kid.  
-

Akiho:Well thats all for the profiles.

Rose:So bored.

Yuki:*Starts to tackle Rose with hugs.*

Yami:Well...before this gets any ya.^^


	2. the symmetrical mission

akiho:hello! hello!

Rose:Will you just start already!

akiho:Somebody is a little a-symmetrical cranky pants...

Rose:Damn. These stupid white lines just wont come out! So unsymmetrical!*Whines*

akiho:Really Rose? Really?

Soul:Be cool guys. Be cool.

akiho/Rose:SHUT UP!

Maka:May I?

akiho:The question is...may I?

Maka:uhhh...sure...I guess.

akiho:Akihooooooo CHOP!

Soul:*dead*

Rose:*Still tring to be symmetrical.*

akiho:okay...ON WITH THE STORY!

The night was full of the moons light. Everything was perfectly silent. Until...a sudden loud explosion came from the bank.

'Master theif Lupin' jumped out one of the fourth storie windows. The glass shatered into hundreds of small shards. Lupin landed on the ground with a large bag full of his 'catch of the day.' While he was running, bullets came shooting at him to where he stoped dead in his tracks. Once Lupin looked up, he saw standing on the peek of the roof, Death the kid. As well as I, Death the Rose.

Once he saw us Lupin started to 'make a break for it.' Meanwhile, Death the kid and I smirked. Kid started to shoot bullets down at Lupin as if they were raining down on him. As Lupin took a sharp turn down an alley way, "Lupin its all over." Death the kid and I started to take a few steps towards him. Kid gracefully started to lift his two guns above his sholders to throw them back. As did I. The only diffrence is that I only threw back one of my weapons insted of both. When Kid threw back his weapons they spun and transformed into two diffrent girls. One had short poofy hair while the other had long hair like silk. They were both blonds(not one for blond jokes, altough that would explain why thouse two are such idiots.)The both landed perfectly on the concrete. Then we all started to get into our 'speacial' group began to speak.

"Master theif Lupin. Your soul has become a kishen egg and is pure evil."Then we all chimed in,"And now weve come to claim it!"Lupin gave us all a weird look and didnt seem frightend or intimidated at all ...'akward' I thought.

Well, I cant blame him for thinking we're weird. We are standing in one of the strangest positions in the world. Liz was standing in the back with her arms raised at a almost 90 degree angle. Patty was in the middle, she was in a firm stance and had her arms sticking out straight. Kid was at the bottom sitting crouched down with his arms pointing down. Being held above Patty was Yami my shakra of dark. Onto one side of Yami was me, on Patty's other side was Yuki holding onto the other side of Yami. Then Kid started to get mad for some reason."Just look Patty!Your stance is off again!The two of you arn't in a line!"Aparently Patty wasent standing directly behind threw off all the symmetry. How dare Patty do that again!

"Oops."Patty said a tad bit jumping. Kid and I were saying the importance of the semmetry, Liz finnaly put down her arms. Patty was blabing about Lupin dancing...or...something like that. I get now. I saw that Lupin had some how dissapered. I figured out that Lupin's 'dancing' was just him jumping on his bag to get it down a man hole. He was already gone by the time I even I figured this out.

Kid had a spaz moment because 'someone' mentioned his hair being a-symmetrical. I gave a glare towards Liz. Kid decided to call our father once he was done with this mission. Other people had to contact father by going to a mirror and writing in the numbers '42-42-564' then say call this number if you want to knock on death's door, then the mirrior would become like a video phone. For me and kid...since we are Lord Deth's children we have speacial powers like being able to use reaper powers and having a very strong soul. Kid will use his powers to make his 'mode of trasportatiion.'His skateboard to be specific. I for one, use roller blades that have the 'death city' symbol on the soles of the shoe part. Now Kid and I held out our hands in a certant form. Then a black and purple substance flew from them leading to the area infront of us. A scriptured symbol of death city in purple light was manafested on the ground infront of us. A mirrior apeared where that happend and a screen formed on the mirrior and our dad was visible through it.

"Well, hello kids! Whats up!"Our father was always so cheerfull. I have rarely seen him at a deppresed stage. He continued on saying,"Its always so great to see you! I've forgoten how cute those stripes in your hair are." "Stop it dad."Kid said."Im not a kid anymore. Is that really nessecary?" I continued finishing his sentence and Patty and Liz came up from inbehind Kid and said to dad,"Thats a sensitive topic right now sir."Meanwhile the two were positioning their arms like x's. Father gave his confused look since he had no idea what they were talking about and just carried on.

"Okay then, we'll just move on. How are things going? It looks like your going well at collecting kishen souls. Kid, you forget your a grim reaper. You don't need to be training weapons or retreving kishin souls." "Even so I want to make my own weapons to my own specifications." "I would just like to keep the weapons I have. They get along with me and training them myself will give me and them more capabilities." I entered into the conversation."oh."Dad continued."In that case the number of souls you will have to collect will be two times the normal amount. That means you'll have to work harder to liz and Patty. You too Yami and Yuki." "yes." Liz and Patty chimed in."Of coarse sir."Yuki replied." "...Yami?"Father asked in reaction to Yami's total silence."Yeah ." Yami quickly decided to make a smart remark."Might as well work three times as hard with a-symmetrical mental and my happy-go-lucky sis slacking off all the time." *smack* "Oww! What was that for!" "Oh just shut up." I had hoped that he wouldent use his 'powers of sarcasim' on us more though."I would like to collect all the souls I need in one go. So do you have any suitable targets for me right now?" Kid had inquired."ah."Dad was ready to reply."As a matter-a-fact I do have one."

The next day has finnaly come around and it is time for our assignment to start. Father gave us an assingment to go to the pyrimad of anubus. There should be a witch there that is making an army of mummies. This is going to be boring. A fight with the living dead. They're to slow to actually put up a fight. A good fight at that, and if they are in a group than they could be more powerful. Esspecially if a witch is controling them. Than they could be harder to fight. If father suggested to fight them then than they must be strong. Of course father can act a bit off. This morning my eyes refused to get up but my feet and everything else thought otherwise.I went to the restroom that was completly too large for a mansion. I would rather there be more than really large one.

I go into the bathroom and sit next to the white tub. I water turned on the quite clear water that had a sort of sent to familiar but I'm not sure what...THATS WHAT IT IS! Yuki always had the sent of fresh water. She turns into a circular wepon that has sharp metal spikes on the outer circle of it. The inside has a small hole, big enough to put my finger in so I can spin the circular weapon. she uses a aura of dark. With her the glass is always half full. She has a twin brother named Yami. He is also one of my weapons. Of coarse when there is a dark there is always a light. Yami is the same type of weapon, only surrounded by a white aura. They both are pretty contradicting. He has a sarcastic way him. His hair is long enough to be kept in a small pony tail at the base of his shoulders that's light lavander. They are both a year older than Kid and I. Kid is my twin if you havent noticed. The water was running when I stopped thinking and I turned it off. I took of my small black gown and anything else I was wearing and got in. The hot water seemed to sooth my cold skin. I could soak forhours. Too bad I don't have that kind of time. Oh well.

Once finished with my bath I grabbed by black towel to wrap around me. I dried off and reached for where I usualy set my clothes before I get in, but they wernt there."Huh?"I thought my gown was still sitting there, but I had forgotten to grab my clothes to change into. The large bathroom wasen't too far from my room a couple of door ways down. The only thing left to dry was my head.I was too foucused on getting past Yami and Yuki's rooms. Walking past Yuki's room in just a towel didn't bother me. Even just going past Kid's room seemed easy. So the only problem was going past Yami's room. I don't know why it worried me since he is only my weapon. So why does the thought of him seeing me in just a small towel really embarass me? Nothing I can do now. I took my steps to the door knob and turned it. The hall was brightly lit since I had turned the hall lights on in the hall ways. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I usually would have walked faster but if someone came out of their room all of a sudden than I wanted to be able to run back to the bathroom in enough time.

"Kid's room...Yuki's...Yami's.*sigh*."I let out a sigh of relief. I made it past everyone's rooms and all the way to mine. The walk in the hall way took about 8 minutes. At least thats my guess with my sense of time. I would have said 10, but no. 8 is so much better. I made my way into my darkened and bleak room. There was a desk that had a cork board above it. Hanging there was pictures of everyone. A picture of Kid and I when we were children, reading with father. We were so small and frail and always asked the most blunt and most odd questions. At least thats what father told us he thought of the questions. I woundered what they might have been and the expressions on father's and our faces. The thought made a smirk play on my lips.

There was also a photo was from when I was ten and stood next to Yami and Yuki. Yuki was wearing a light blue dress with ruffles going in a diagonal direction around her. I couldent tell what shoes she was wearing because of the picture being cut off at our knees. "Father is no profesional for sure." I said to myself. She was wearing her white hose under her dress that ended just above her knees. It was likley she was wearing high heels since she is wearing a dress she always wears with high heels. Yami had the same blue but was wearing a tux. The jacket unbuttoned. I was forced to wear a short dark blue dress. I could remember father insisting I wear something 'pretty and lady-like' as he put it. I got to chose my black boots heels for me. I dont care if father begs. I refuse to wear high heels. They hurt and are a total ass when it comes to moving around in them. I shrugged off my thoughts of that night and glaced through the other pictures on the wall. Most of them were happy.

One of them was Kid'd first attempt in going fishing. I was laughing at him since he was being dragged in by the first fish he caught. He was soaked and after that said he never wanted to fish ever again. The picture made me laugh.

I finnaly noticed that I havent gotten dressed yet. I went to my closet and chose my black and white clothes.

I sat bored for a while. I decided that since Yami and Yuki always slept in that I would wake them. Kid can deal with Liz and Patty. They don't matter much to me. I put on my black socks since I was still in the house and didnt want to get our floor dirty. I walked to the door to my bedroom and out in the hall. A few doors down was Yami's room.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for such long and boring chapters. I've had so many spelling errors. Note to everyone out there: Don't use notepad to type your stories. They take out whole scentences. One reason for some of my errors in this chapter. Scratch some, alot. Sorry for the crappy chapters. I promise to make the next one have less grammer mistakes and less issues. Please review!


	3. WARNING: Rewrite

**It is Happening**

Yes, indeed, this is happening now. I am rewriting this story as well as many other fan fiction I have written. As I look back on them, I realize that I cannot continue my stories when they are written so terribly already (was still in Junior High when most of them were written). Nonetheless, I do plan to keep writing my stories.

First though, I will be deleting the stories all together. This won't happen though until I've rewritten the chapters, that way anyone who has recently read these stories won't be left unknowing of the change, nor will anyone else for that matter.

Once I have them all rewritten, I will post the rewrite as a new story all together. The title will remain the same so there is no confusion and it will be easy to find. I don't want to simply replace the chapters with these old stories simply because one, it is too much trouble, and two, the rest of the already crappily written chapters are still there.

Anyways, do you all get my point?

Get it? Got it? Good.

So, along with that, here is the list of fan fiction that will be rewritten (this is being posted on each of my "to be remade" stories):

* * *

_Fire Really Does Burn_ - anime based Black Blood Brothers fan fiction

_Perfect Children_ - manga based Soul Eater fan fiction

_Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship_ - manga based -Man fan fiction

_Which Way the Bell Rings_ - anime based Black Butler fan fiction

_Shadow Witch_ - The Forbidden Game fan fiction (only slight editing, not a full rewrite)

_And Again Comes the Hunger Games_ - movie based The Hunger Games fan fiction (mainly editing)

_Ikebukuro's Journey_ - parody based Durarara! side fan fiction (based on my main fan fiction that has yet to be fully written and published)

_Cosplay Chaos _- manga/parody AU based -Man co-write fan fiction (will be published on a joint account written by Tiryn and myself. The link is at the top of my profile page)

* * *

So yeah, that's that. Unless it says "editing" beside it, you can assume that even the story line will be changed in the fan fictions. As nerve wracking as that may be, this is something I feel I must do before writing more. I do apologize for the inconvenience.

To those reading this fiction, I encourage you to read the others listed above if you know the genre.

Also, a little side note, I am taking any suggestions and ideas from you guys! If you have any plot ideas or side characters you would like to donate to these stories, PM me about it and if they are used, I'll credit you in the disclaimer.

I'm really excited to see any ideas you guys may have, so don't be shy! Funny, dramatic, even horror or romance oriented, I don't mind any sort of ideas~

Also, if you wish to donate an OC, they will most likely be a side character. Here are the rules to that:

* * *

-I need a name, age, gender, race, and any other information you wish to give me on the character, as well as which story they would go in.

-Being OP (over powered) is such a large no that I shouldn't have to mention it.

-May have a past with an OC or Cannon, though I must approve of it for story's sake.

-Must fit the universe of which fiction they are being placed into.

Antagonists:

-May win a fight or two and become a large antagonist depending on which fan fiction and how good they are.

Protagonists:

-Will more than likely be only a side character. Sorry, but unless this is for a story with only one or two OCs already in it (such as _Which Way the Bell Rings _or _Perfect children_) then there really isn't enough room in the initial storyline. If you wish for them to be more than a side character, I will require much reasoning as to why that should happen in the PM.

* * *

As for any more information, the "to be deleted and not redone" story is _As the Hands of Time Turn, _a Summer Wars fan fiction.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Along with that, please PM any ideas or OCs that you wish to contribute.

Thank you for reading this! I do hope none of you are too disappointed in me. Sorry for any trouble, and thanks again for reading!

-Akiho Shire-


End file.
